Baek, Chanyeol Heart's Hurt
by unny2013
Summary: Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun masih marah kepadanya. Dengan segala cara Chanyeolpun berasa mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun. Summary gaje, cerita gaje, author ngikut gaje sekalian :3


**Baek, Chanyeol's heart hurts...**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo n' other mambers**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, humor ga jelas, a little bit romanca**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, bahasa gaje, humor garing**

**Anak Gaul pake bahasa Gaul, Anak Baek pake bahasa BaekBaek. Sesuai konspirasi hati agar bisa confident kaya bang Vicky :3**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah hutan tinggalah sekelompok serigala yang hidup rukun berdampingan dan saling mencintai -_- * apa deh...

Ada suho si leader, kyungsoo yang biasanya masakin buat semua serigala- ga masakin ding, nyiapin makanan-, si kkamjong yang pinter nge-dance (plis anggap aja ni serigala kayak manusia ya jadi mereka tidur, makan, dll selayaknya manusia biasa xD okeehh!), terusin lagi deh, ada lulu..eh luhan yang baby face, ada thehun si maknae cedal, tao yang pinter wushu, terus ada krissyu yang asalnya dari kanada (-serigala import man! :p), chen yang pinter nyanyi, baekhyun yang cerewetnya minta ampun, chanyeol yang unyu ma sering gangguin baekhyun, lay serigala cina yang kalem *ehem, dan yang terakhir ada xiuxiu hyungnim.

Seperti biasa siang itu para serigala lagi sibuk ma kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ada yang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi keras banget itu pasti si chenchen, terus yang nempol ma lulu ga bisa dipisahin itu si thehun, terus yang lagi adem sambil main gitar itu si sulay couple, xiuxiu lagi asyik ngeliatin timbangan _lagi diet man!, si kkamjong lagi asyik baca fanfic NC (*author dilempar jongin ke jurang), si tao ama kris lagi asyik selca, nah kemana baekyeol sama umma kita?

~~~~~~~~~~xoxo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At Dapur's Di**O (-abaikan bahasa yang kacau balau dan absurd ini)

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun lagi nempol kyungsoo di dapur. Nah, kemana Chanyeol? Seperti biasa ada di dekat situ tapi karena Baekyeol abis berantem cuma gara-gara rebutan daleman *Q* (aw pengen liat nih author) jadi Chanyeol masih rada-rada takut sama Baekhyun. Udah tau khan kalo Baekhyun lagi marah kayak apa? Gigit sana sini, Chanyeol masih trauma pantatnya kena gigit lagi :p Jadi, dia cuma berani ngeliatin couplenya itu sembunyi-sembunyi...

Mari kita lupakan Chanyeol yang lagi berekspresi #akutakutpantatkukenagigitBaek itu.

Ni ceritanya Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun lagi bingung mau masakin members apa buat ntar malem.

"Hyung, enaknya masak apa ya ntar malem?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi mata belo O_O

"Molla,serah lu deh Kyung. Yang jelas gue lapeer...-_-" jawab Baekhyun sok gaul.

"Masak ikan aja Baek"-seru Chanyeol dari kejauhan sambil megang ikan yang barusan dia dapat dari sungai.-inget! Chanyeol cuma berani liat and ga berani deketin tapi pengen cari perhatian ~maruk banget pokoknya-

"Gimana kalau kita masak ikan aja Kyung?"usul Baekhyun.

"Yah hyung, kkamjong alergi ikan. Kasihan dia ntar ga makan"-perhatian amat ni umma ma si item. ~kyungsoo lempar spatula sm wajan ke wajah author~

"Hufh..."

"Baek, masak kelinci aja"-ucap Chanyeol *lagi* dari kejauhan sambil gigit kelinci yang barusan lewat ngejekkin Chanyeol yang lagi ngintipin si Baekhyun. Gara-gara si kelinci goyang pantat dah, jadi kena gigit ama Chanyeol.

Seolah-olah mendapat ilham entah darimana Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat ide lagi.

"Masak kelinci aja gimana?"usul Baekhyun lagi sama Kyungsoo yang masih betah masang ekspresi O_O

"Jangan hyung, ga tega..kasihan kelincinya unyu gitu kayak kita *narsis lu kyung* mana tega nyembelih ma masaknya"kata Kyungsoo ke Baekhyun.

"Iya ya coba kelincinya mirip si tiang listrik itu pasti udah aku sembelih dari tadi"kata Baekhyun dengan geram

"Hyung.../ Baek..."Chanyeol ma Kyungsoo sweetdrop dengernya. Apalagi Chanyeol, udah gemetaran gara-gara nahan pipis.

"Ya ampun..ganas amat Baekhyun hyung. Syukur deh ya..Chanyeol hyung ga da di sini. Bisa-bisa ada pertumpahan darah ni di dapur kesayanganku"ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sedangkan Chanyeol cuma bisa nangis miris dalam hati gara-gara mau dibikin sate sama Baekhyun udah gitu tambah pengen nangis darah gara-gara nahan pipis dari ~

Nah lo, ga sengaja si Luhannie alias Luhan lewat dekatnya Chanyeol. Langsung dah kena gigit...

"Baek, masak daging rusa aja"kata Chanyeol masih dari kejauhan sambil gigit Luhan.

Luhan- "Sehunnie...help me!"

Melihat keadaan Lulu,Sehun pun dengan kecadelannya langsung menyerang Chanyeol- "Thehun datang luhannie...#ciaattt -gebuk Chanyeol pake segala alat-"

*Bak buk prak ploook* Chanyeol jadi korban keberingasan HunHan couple...

Setelah terselamatkan dari penyiksaan dengan wajah dan tubuh yang penuh babak belur, Chanyeol balik ke posisi semula buat ngintipin Baekhyun lagi.

Tapi..oh tapi...

"Eh Baekki sama Kyungsoo kemana ya?"ucap Chanyeol sambil celingak celinguk gara-gara Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo udah ngilang pergi ke pasar serigala *eh emang ada, tauk dah* ...

"Baekhyunnnnn...baekkie..jangan tinggalin aku!"teriak Chanyeol dengan lebai pake suara khas om-om.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Di tempat lain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eh kyung, kayaknya ada yang manggil-manggil gue yah? *baekhyun tiba-tiba gaul lagi pake gue loe*"tanya Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo yang lagi sibuk milih daging buat masakan.

"Perasaan hyung aja kali, hyung GRdeh" jawab Kyungsoo cuek bebek.

"Aish..." gerutu Baekhyun karena tidak mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo.

_"Mending tadi ngajakin yeolli..paling ga si tiang listrik itu ga pernah nyuekin gue" _ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hyungggg!"teriakan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Apa sih kyung, budek nih telinga gue kalo loe sering teriak-teriak gitu"kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Lah, sapa suruh hyung melamun. Kan tadi aku bilang kita bagi tugas, eh hyunhg malah melamun"omel Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"mehrong..."ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan kesabaran yang lebih banyak padanya hari itu, agar dia bisa kuat menghadapi tingkah hyungnya yang terkadang absurd dan labil.

Balik lagi ke tempatnya Chanyeol...Chanyeol sedang pundung di pojokan meratapi nasibnya karena ditinggalin Baekhyun.

"Hiks...hiks"isak Chanyeol.

Kai yang lagi asyik membaca fanfic NC pun kesal karena merasa terganggu mendengar tangis yang datangnya entah dari mana.

"Ish..resek amat sih ni orang..eh serigala. Lagi asyik baca NC nih, padahal udah bagian piip dan piip tapi gue jadi ga konsen gara-gara suara tangisan dia"gerutu Kai dengan muka kesal.

Ditelusurinya arah suara tangisan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tangisan itu.

"gak biasanya gue liat ada tiang listrik bisa nangis" ucapnya lirih.

Dihampirinya hyungnya yang masih terus menangis itu.

"Whaddup bro"~kai gagal niruin si kris.

Chanyeol pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ada suara mistis yang tiba-tiba terdengar di dekatnya.

"Eh kkamjong, amburadul tu bahasa lo. Item aja gaya-gayaan jadi bule"ejek Chanyeol

"Masbuloh"ucap Jongin.

"Iyelah masalah..lu sih item gitu. Gak terima gue kalo loe dandan kayak bule"teriak Chanyeol gak mau kalah.

"Iye..yang waras ngalah dah"ucap Chanyeol

"Maksudloh?"

"Kasih tau ga ya? Mau tau banget apa mau tau ajah? Menurut konspirasi hati gue, twenty nine my age ~nah loh ko Kai ko jadi bang Vicky~ ~abaikan~

"Udah..udah, gue capek. Loe tuh ye, udah tau gue lagi sedih malah diajak bertengkar"ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah minta dikasih duit receh.

"Hehe..mian hyung. Sebenarnya ada hyung, kenapa dirimu menangis gitu?"tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Baek.."jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu ~seneng duit~

"As always..~Kai berlagak bule lagi.

"Gue loncat ke jurang ni kai kalo loe tetep sok kebulean gitu"ancam Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Yah..jangan hyung. Ntar gak ada tiang listrik lagi, kalo listrik ga ada kan gelap. Terus ga bisa liat wajah Kyungsoo chagi, ga bisa Ncan bareng kyungsoo chagi, ga bisa piip and piip" khayalan Kai mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Lebai deh loe Kai.."ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar matanya.

"o iya memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?"tanya Kai setelah tersadar dari khayalannya.

"Baek masih ngejauhin gue Kai"Chanyeol mulai terisak lagi.

"Hiks..gue harus gimana? Hiks"

Kai pun mengusap punggang Chanyeol untuk menenangkan namja tersebut.

"Tenang hyung, serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Kim Jongin!"ucap Kai dengan Pdnya.

"Serius deh kai"Chanyeol mulai kesal menghadapi dongsaengnya yang semakin gak jelas itu.

Kai pun terdiam sesaat seolah-olah berpikir dengan keras. Padahal dia sebenernya cuma berlagak doank. Tapi gak tau kena angin darimana tiba-tiba terbersit suatu ide di benaknya.

"Ah hyung aku punya ide bagus!"

**TeBeCe**

** Mian kalo ceritanya super absurd dan ga jelas. Yang jelas kritik dan saran author terima dengan murah hati, terutama kalo yang mau ngasih lemparan duit ke author :***

**Salam hug & kiss**

**~Tiffany Hwang~**


End file.
